London Bridges
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Another installment in the Rachel and Anderson secret love affair. R&R and Enjoy.


Rachel stood at the edge of the English channel in London, waiting patiently for his arrival. She saw him at their latest mission, and knew he was in London. So it was only a matter of time before he showed up to see her again. She and Ceras were sent to quietly dispatch a vampire club that was rocking hard in the center of London with almost obnoxious loud music and human sacrifices of a virgin once a month to feed their erotic high. It wasn't hard to get in for the two women, seeing one was a vampire and the other was physically appealing. And Rachel had managed to spike the drink supply with liquid silver when he came busting into the club with holy pages and bless bayonets flying and ranting something about Jesus and how all their souls were going to hell. The median had grabbed Ceras and pushed her into the back before the paladin could get a hold of her. Ceras might be a draculina, but she had a long ways to go before she could get at a caliber of power to kick the paladin's ass. Closing her exotic green eyes, she thought about the latest meeting with her secret love with a amused smile on her lips.

_She was just in the middle of slipping the silver into the blood supply when he burst into the door. Wind swept into the club, rustling hair and knocking over glasses which shattered into a fine glass powder all over the floor. The strobe lights reflected of his glasses and the menacing glare on his face. With bayonets drawn, he was slowly advancing further into the club. Some of the vampires stood frozen, as if they just realized their fate and were to terrified to move out the way. Rachel stood, slowly reaching out and taking Cera's arm and pulling the vampires behind her. She didn't need her powers to know that the draculina was terrified of the paladin. "Ceras, stay behind me at all times. Got it?" Rachel hissed very softly. Ceras nodded as the two women watched Anderson's reign of psychotic genocide begin. He almost had a psychotic grin on his face as he clashed two of his bayonets together. _

_"May all you heathens enjoy your trip down to rot in hell!" Blades started swinging and all hell broke loose in the club. Vampires were either attacking, screaming for their lives or already dust on the floor. Rachel pressed her and Ceras back against the wall to avoid the danger of the bayonets. The median's eyes flashed violet and all the exit doors slammed closed and locked. No one could escape. Smirking, she watched the paladin work before joining him in a more subtle way. With tight concentration, she raised vampires off the ground and ever so slowly crushed them into they were fine dust upon the dance floor. It was a rush for her, being in the heat of battle and watching your enemies fall around you. The rush made her heart race as she quickly dispatched almost as many vampires and freaks that the paladin did. It was not long before the two Hellsing operatives and the homicidal Iscariot were the only ones left standing. Anderson turned his head, catching the two women out the corner of his eyes as he grinned. "Well, if it is not two Hellsing whores." he said, tightening his grip on his weapon. Ceras had her gun drawn and trained on him while Rachel stepped forward with a smirk. She knew he called her that for appearances, but knowing that did not dull the slight sting she felt at his words. Laughing, her eyes blazed violet as she held her palms upward and by her sides. The two stared at each other, never changing before Rachel said, _

_"Aw, did the Iscariot dog find his bone? Why don't you run back to your master with your tail between your legs." Their was a sharpness in her voice, and somehow she managed to catch the lightest wince from the paladin. Her words must have stung him. She hated saying those things, especially to someone she loved so much. But with Ceras in the room it wasn't like she could run into his arms and have him hold her. Anderson brushed off her comment, wielding his bayonets before thrusting one her way. With an open palm, she turned her body sideways and caught the blade with the flat side vertical between her hands. There was a sizzle, and the median dropped the blade before it could sear her palms to the point of third degree burns. Bayonets continued to fly, and Rachel twisted and turned to avoid them. It almost looked like she was dancing. "Ceras, get down!" she ordered, grunting as a blade slightly nicked her shoulder. The draculina nodded, scrambling to duck down behind the bad before she could get sliced and diced by the mad man. Rachel pulled herself form the wall, her eyes flowing bright violet as furniture and fallen bayonets began to levitate. She never used the full extent of her powers against him anymore, because if she wanted to she could crush his internal structure and sent him out of commission for months like when they first met. She never wanted to hurt him like that, although she got instant respect from Alucard after that. With a grunt, she sent the objects flying like a swarm at the paladin while Ceras managed to throw a couple of explosive rounds his way. Anderson almost seemed overwhelmed, cutting down flying furniture but missing the bullet that lodged into his shoulder. Anderson growled, slicing a bayonet through the air at Rachel, hoping to catch her off guard. The median didn't phase, catching the bayonet psychically with her outstretched palm. With a simple movement of curling her fist, the blade shattered into missions of pieces that tinkled as they hit the floor. Smirking, she watched as the paladin spoke curse words at them and then disappeared in to whirl of holy pages._

Rachel was brought out of the memory by the footsteps that echoed of the bridge walls she was standing beneath. Her heart began to flutter as she would hold her breath for a moment before she almost forgot it was there. She knew those footsteps form anywhere. Turning, she saw the paladin emerge from the shadows with a smirk on his face. With a delicate smile, she walked forward and let him envelope her in his open arms. "Ahh Rachel," he whispered, wrapping her tight in his strong embrace. The median couldn't help but relax and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Alexander, it has been way to long. I have missed you so much." Rachel murmured. There forbidden couple happily embraced each other as the boats out on the Thames River honked their arrivals out to the docks. Alexander pulled back, kissing her forehead as Rachel murmured, "I am so sorry for the horrible things I said to you." The paladin cupped her face, shaking his head as he looked down into her eyes.

"No, no lass. Do not apologize." His thumbs traced over her rosy cheeks as Rachel moved her hands to his chest. Her fingers sprawled across his thick Pecs, sighing as she enjoyed feeling of his strength and security. He looked down, blinking a couple times when he saw the bandages wrapped around her delicate palms. There was horror and disbelief in his handsome eyes, almost like he couldn't fathom hurting his loving angel. "I hurt you." he whispered, taking her hands so gently in his own and looking at them. Rachel's smile was reassuring as she watched him kiss each palm in an attempt to heal her burnt hands.

"I'd rather it be me than Ceras. I heal much faster." The paladin's head popped up, looking franticly around as if the little vampire was going to come out at any moment. The median's laughed echoed off the stone walls of the bridge and nearly drowned out the cars that rumbled above with the beautiful melody. "Darling, will you please relax." Her eyes sparkled as they met with the his own. "I left her at a diner ten blocks from here. She thinks I'm running an errand." Her lover relaxed, placing a hand on her hip. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something into his enclosed fist.

"I got a present for ya lass." He said. Rachel raised her eyebrow, giving him a playful smirk that she knew he loved so very much. Alexander grinned, using his free hand to make a circling motion with his fingers. "Turn around now." Playfully she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. She let out a shaking breath as Anderson swept her hair off her neck and over one shoulder. With her bare flash exposed, Rachel moaned as Anderson leaned forward and delicately laid kisses along her neck and whispered, "I hope you like it." Rachel was at a loss for words as he brought something around her neck to settle down along the top of her breast. It was a silver chain, with a pendent engraved with the tree of life. She gasped, in awe as she flipped the pendent over and read,

"To my love and my life, AA." Turning, she looked up at him while never letting the pendent go from her grasp. It was so beautiful, and she had never felt so flattered before in her life. "Alex, this is so… how can I…?" Anderson silenced her slight babbling with a gentle peck on the lips. Even such a simple kiss sent flares of sparks searing through her skin.

"You are my life Rachel." He whispered while cupping her face. The median was dam near tears as she took shaking breaths. "I love you, more than hunting freaks or working to the Iscariots." His words brought such fire in her heart as she smiled. "I would leave that behind for you if you asked." The emption almost over bore her. She couldn't believe he give all this up for her, or how much he loved her. But they both knew a war was brewing, and that running off to happily ever after had to wait. Rachel gulped, laughing very softly as she placed her hands back on his chest.

"Oh Alexander, I love you to. Oh, I really really do." Rachel whispered softly. They Iscariot didn't waste a moment in closing the little distance between them and cupping her chin. He tilted her chin up and brought his head down close to her. Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Her skin lit on fire and she could feel the wonderful tingling sensation down to the tips of her toes. Her heart began to race as their arms entangled around each other. Curling her fingers into his hair, she molded her lips against his in such a perfect fir as his arms snaked around her waist and held her tight against him. They fit together in a perfect sway of curves and tucks as Rachel savored the sweet moment they shared. The kiss broke, and Anderson only pulled back enough to lay his lips on her forehead.

"Rachel." He whispered. She smiled; closing her eyes and string this for her to remember later when Alucard is annoying the hell out of her. Behind them, the stars were sparkling in the clear sky as the moon shined down on the couple in approval. Bells rang as the London Bridge opened up beneath the dark romantic night.


End file.
